dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
My 18th Magic
|nombre-ja_latino = Mai Eitīnsu Majikku |nombre-español = Mis mágicos 18 |imagen = px240|autor = cAnON |shows = Dragon Ball Z Kai}} |Mai Eitīnsu Majikku|Mis mágicos 18}} es una canción de inserto presente en el episodio 85 de Dragon Ball Z Kai. Fue hecha por cAnON. Letras Traducción al español No se ven en otras cosas, mírame bien, por favor. Si me subestimas, lamentarás tu exceso de confianza. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte antes de recibirlo? Mira, si tú quieres intentar tocarme, hazlo. Antes de que explote, déjame sentir tu espíritu. No odio tu talento, aunque ya que es solo para jugar un rato le mostraré a aquellos que interfieran, mi encanto. ¿Estás listo para conocerlo? Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, ¿creíste que fue lindo? Pero todos creen, lo sabes. Burlándose de mí con "basura". ¿Estás intentando provocarme? Ustedes, los hombres aman de verdad las cosas sin sentido como eso, ¿verdad? Antes de que se pierda en estos ojos fríos, te satisface si te doy un beso, ¿verdad? Hey, ¿vas a seguir adelante? Eres una criatura unicelular ya que es solo para matar el tiempo. Si solo estaré contigo, ¿por qué no te muestro mi bomba? ¿Estás listo para conocerla? ¡Quiero estropear tu vida porque soy adicta! Sabes que soy buena en contienda. ¿No te gusta? Ey, nene, hazme un favor. Tienes que saber que soy gastadora. Pendientes, Ts, basta del suéter geek. Ven y golpéame. Ey, bastardo... ¡Levántate! Sabes que no puedes con este destino, sé que tengo razón. Antes de que explote, déjame sentir tu espíritu. Está bien para desnudar mis talentos ocultos, ¿no es así? Sólo empújame hasta el borde. Haré que te des cuenta mientras ruges mi encanto. ¿Estás listo para conocer mi magia? ¿Estás listo para conocer tu tragedia? ¿Estás listo para conocerlo? Japonés よそ見しないで ちゃんと見ていて頂戴 甘く見たらつらい目に遭うだけよ 自信過剰だって 何度言や分かんの？ ほら　触れてみたいんなら　かかっておいで わたしが爆発しちゃう前に あんたの気合い感じさせてよ キライじゃないけど　その才能 玩ぶには丁度イイし 邪魔するヤツらに見せつけるのよ わたしの魅力を Are you ready to know? 出会った頃は　カワイかったなんて ヒトは誰も成長するものなのよ 「ガラクタ」と嘲笑って 挑発のつもり？ そういう意味ないのスキだね　男って 冷たいこの目に眩む前に キスしてやりゃ気が済むんでしょ？ ねぇ　まだつづきやんの？ ホント単細胞 暇つぶしには丁度イイし あんたにだけなら見せてやろうか わたしのバクダンを Are you ready to know? I wanna mess up your life Cuz I’m addicted! You know I’m good at a strife Are you disgusted? Hey baby, do me a favor You gotta know I’m a spender Earrings, Ts, no more geek sweater C’mon and beat me Hey, you bastard… Get up! You can’t get rid of this fate I know I’m right わたしが爆発しちゃう前に あんたの気合い感じさせてよ 曝け出せばいいぢゃん　秘めた才能 ヤバイくらいが丁度イイし キレてるあんたに気づかせるのよ わたしの魅力を Are you ready to know my magic? Are you ready to know you’re tragic? Are you ready to know? Japonés romanizado Yosomi shinai de Chan to mite ite chōdai Amaku mitara tsurai me ni au dake yo Jishin kajō da tte Nando iya wakan no? Hora　furete mitai n nara　kakatte oide Watashi ga bakuhatsu shichau mae ni Anta no kiai kanjisasete yo Kirai ja nai kedo　sono sainō Asobu ni wa chōdo ii shi Jama suru yatsu-ra ni misetsukeru no yo Watashi no miryoku o Are you ready to know? Deatta koro wa　kawaikatta nante Hito wa dare mo seichō suru mono na no yo “Garakuta” to azawaratte Chōhatsu no tsumori? Sō iu imi nai no suki da ne　otoko tte Tsumetai kono me ni kuramu mae ni Kisu shite yarya ki ga sumu n desho? Nē　mada tsuzuki yan no? Honto tansaibō Hima-tsubushi ni wa chōdo ii shi Anta ni dake nara misete yarō ka Watashi no bakudan o Are you ready to know? I wanna mess up your life Cuz I’m addicted! You know I’m good at a strife Are you disgusted? Hey baby, do me a favor You gotta know I’m a spender Earrings, Ts, no more geek sweater C’mon and beat me Hey, you bastard… Get up! You can’t get rid of this fate I know I’m right Watashi ga bakuhatsu shichau mae ni Anta no kiai kanjisasete yo Sarakedaseba ii jan　himeta sainō Yabai kurai ga chōdo ii shi Kirete ’ru anta ni kizukaseru no yo Watashi no miryoku o Are you ready to know my magic? Are you ready to know you’re tragic? Are you ready to know? Véase también Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de inserto Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai